


No Disturbance

by maria_soederberg



Category: A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Cassius and Caecilia go out together to spend some quality time at the lake. This moment is a great chance to get to know each other better. But it doesn't stay that way; talking to each other turns into a passionate moment. They might not know each other that long but the passion was there the moment they met for the first time.





	No Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Caecilia Adeo
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 11 minutes

Caecilia is happy she told Cassius the truth about the situation with Syphax. Lena warned her that Cassius would decline her offer, but Cassius took her into his arm and reassured her. Even wished he could do more for her, but all he could was pushing her into Marc Antony’s arms. He really disliked that part; all he wants is to be with her and have her alone for himself. But now he has to give her away to Marc for one moment so she can free Syphax. 

Caecilia knows that Cassius supports her in every moment he can, and she will forever be grateful for that. And she also knows that it is not easy for him to tell her all she can do is bring Marc Antony on her side. And what Marc would want from her, none of them wants to think about that now. To forget that part of the day, Cassius invites her to spend the day with him; he even wants to ditch the job for today. He rather spends time with her than with all the other legions in the Senate.

“I think it would do us both good to spend some time away from Rome and its Senate.” Caecilia accepts the invitation happily.

Cassius smiles and takes her hand, helping her back into the litter. What does this woman do to him? Usually, he is one of the most conscientious people; he never ditches his job, he always is on time, never late. But now? Now all he wants is to ditch his job and be with her. 

“I heartily agree…” Cassius smiles honestly.

Seeing Cassius smiling like that reminds Caecilia how grateful she is to know within all those heartless men in the Senate, there is one man with heart and who isn’t afraid to smile in the right company. A heart-warming smile Caecilia you hardly forget and a heart-warming smile you can fall in love with. So did Caecilia. She fell in love with the Roman man in front of her, despite his job and heritage. All she cares about right now is that he makes her feel safe. For the first time after what happened to her family, her tribe and of course to herself in Gaul, she feels safe again. There is still the side of her who wants all Roman dead, but she could never hurt him. Not after she found out how wonderful he is, and how much he hates to be a part of the Senate. 

 

After a short wagon ride, Caecilia and Cassius arrive at an isolated lake. Caecilia looks around, mouth slightly agape. Her eyes shine at the sight of the beautiful scenario in front of her. Caecilia loves the wildness. She is more on ease when she is outside – forest, lake or ocean; she can be more herself there, instead of in town where she has to play the nice woman who loves all Roman and supports Caesar. 

“Oh, Cassius. It’s beautiful here.” Caecilia beams and looks back to Cassius who watched her. 

“It’s one of my favourite spots to get away from the city.” He explains while laying down a linen blanket. He invites Caecilia beside him on the cool stone. She gratefully sits down close next to him looking out to the blue sapphire-like water. The sun mirrors on the light waves, making the lake shine. 

“I think I like it because it reminds me of when I studied in Greece,” Cassius admits, interrupting Caecilia train of thoughts. 

Caecilia looks shocked at Cassius. “You lived in Greece?” 

Cassius chuckles. “Before I joined the legions, I studied philosophy in Rhodes.” 

Caecilia smiles at him. “That sounds much more like the Cassius I know than a legionary.” 

Cassius sighs and tosses a pebble into the still waters of the lake. It lands with a plunk, spreading rippling circles across the surface. Cassius's face falls. “If my family hadn’t summoned me home, I might have stayed there forever. It was… a revelation to me that anyone might say that love and joy are the most important things in life, not conquest and power.” 

“But we wouldn’t have met if you stayed in Greece,” Caecilia responds with a smile making Cassius chuckle and look over to her. “That is true. It’s just that it showed me the kind of life I wanted to live.” Cassius explains.

“The most important thing in life is love,” she says and smiles while laying a hand against Cassius’ cheek, and he turns to kiss her palm. “Without love, none of the rest of it means anything. A family without love? It would just be people you hang up with, no real connection. Friends without love? Would only be strangers. But with love? Everything changes.” 

Cassius takes her hand in both of his, cradling it like it is made of the finest crystal. He kisses the tips of each of your fingers.

“I never knew you had an interest in philosophy…” Cassius grins not believing the woman in front of him might be interested in the same topics than her. 

“I never knew philosophy felt like this.” Caecilia flirts back making Cassius chuckle. 

The breeze picks up, bringing the scent of water and trees. Caecilia takes a deep breath deeply, driving out the stink of Rome. 

“I can see how much more comfortable you are here than in the city.” Cassius noticed seriously. 

Caecilia smiles at him. “There are things I’ve come to care for in Rome, but I will always breathe more easily in the wild. I grew up in the forest.” Caecilia admits. “It’s where I am more myself. Where I don’t hide who I am really are.” 

“I shall hope to bring you here often, then.” Cassius looks at her lovingly. 

They smile at each other, eyes meeting for a long moment before Cassius looks away. “It was my studies in Greece that made me determined never to live a life without love. But that’s hardly something that is expected or supported in most patrician marriages.” 

Caecilia gets sad seeing Cassius like this. Him knowing that it is not his fate to find love as a powerful man. “Most men would rather have power in their marriage than love.” 

“I never wanted that. To be a pater familias, with life and death power over my wife and children… How can you ever trust in the love of someone who fears what you can do to them?” 

“You can’t. Love is only possible between equals.” Caecilia responds.

“In Greece, many men feel that love is only possible with each other. That men and woman are too different to ever be equal.” Cassius admits. 

“My parents married for love. They were from two different worlds, but they came together and defied both their cultures for love of each other.” Caecilia explains. “ My father always respected my mother as a woman of the gods. And she was never afraid to tell him if he was doing something foolish.” She adds. 

“And is that what you want for yourself?” Cassius smiles.

“I’ve always wanted to marry someone like you… I dreamed of finding a man who was kind and thoughtful and generous. Someone who was handsome enough to make my heart beat faster, yet gentle enough that I knew I never had to worry in his company. And where I can be myself and feel safe. ” She gazes into his eyes tenderly.

“And I couldn’t possibly have dreamed up someone like you, but you have consumed me since the day we met,” Cassius responds.

Caecilia leans forward, brushing her lips against Cassius’. He holds himself still, letting her take the lead. She takes his face in her hands, drawing him to herself as she deepens the kiss. Suddenly, his hands come around your back and he is pulling you to him, lips locked to hers. In between the kisses, he whispers her name on her lips. He lowers his face, kissing a ticklish path down her neck. She arches her back, drawing his head lower. 

“Cassius...” she moans. 

Caecilia delicately pulls the woven shawl from his shoulder, unwinding it from around his tunic as you draw him over herself. 

“Caecilia, you deserve better than a bed of cold stone. We should be lying on feathers and silk.” 

“Cassius? I don’t mind cold stone.” She gives Cassius and arch smile as she lies down back against the hard ground. “You forget, I’m a barbarian…”

“Never.” He smiles and let himself be pulled over her. She feels his weight and firmness against her body. His hands caress her everywhere, hot even through the fabric of her gown. Caecilia moans and reaches up to kiss him again. 

He kisses her back fiercely but still carefully. 

“Cassius, I really don’t mind,” Caecilia whispers on his lips. 

This is all Cassius needed to hear. Suddenly he doesn’t care if they in public and someone could catch them. All he needs right now is her. He carefully kisses down her neck onto her shoulder over her collarbones. He strokes along her arm to the straps of her dress; opening it carefully. While he puts down the straps, he follows the way with his lips, leaving feather-light kisses down her arm. 

“Cassius…” Caecilia moans and strokes through his black hair. 

Cassius removes the dress revealing her naked chest. At the look of her, Cassius takes in a hoarse breath. “You are so beautiful!” He whispers gazing into Caecilia’s brown eyes. “More beautiful than I imagined.” He kisses her again, passionately. 

He feels Caecilia hands undoing his clothes, letting them fall to the ground. She stops the kissing gazing back into his beautiful green eyes. “I can say the same about you, Cassius. But now stop the talking, I need you.” Caecilia smiles and crashes her lips against his, pulling him closer – if that is even possible.

Cassius and Caecilia moan as their bodies meet each other. Cassius moves with a steady rhythm, leaning his forehead on hers, intertwining their hands and grab them tightly as the pleasure overtakes them both. Caecilia would’ve never thought that the first time with Cassius would be like this, full of pleasure, and nothing she ever experienced before. The love of the man in front of her can be felt in every single touch, in every single word.

The only thing that is heard is the heavy breaths of Caecilia and Cassius. 

“I am so close, Caecilia.” Cassius groans hide his face in the crook of her neck. 

Caecilia pulls her head back, grabbing his hair and arching her back. “Me too, Cassius.” 

After one more hard move, Cassius and Caecilia reach their peaks at the same time. Cassius moves out their peaks, before opening his eyes looking down to her, smiling at her. “I love you, Caecilia,” he says completely out of breath. 

Caecilia strokes the cheek of him and answers honest, from the bottom of her heart. “And I love you, Cassius.” 

As the sun sets, Cassius helps her back into her dress and helps her into the litter. He holds her close until he has to release her back to the scholae. But before she leaves, he kisses her again. “I make sure you’ll be mine for the next months. And I make sure that Marc won’t lay a hand on you… Unless if that is what you want…” Cassius gazes into her eyes.

“I would never ever do what we did today to Marc, Cassius. I love you and I need love for this.” Caecilia responds, kissing him. “I will find a way to save Syphax even without going so far with Marc” She adds.

And with that, Cassius let her go; at least for this night.


End file.
